headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight Mode
Fight Mode is the 7th Game Mode in Head Soccer. Description Once you have chosen your character, a map of the world will appear with the opponents you will face. A plane will fly to the country of the first opponent and you will see him in the match. Even Non-Countries have a place on the map. Playing You and your opponent will be on a boat; there's water in the background. There will be a guy with blue hair in the middle, who throws objects at you which can make you lose HP. When they have landed, you can dash towards them to throw them at your opponent to deal damage. You can also run out of life if you get hit by your opponent's Power Shots, get kicked or get hit by your opponent's Power Button Effect. Once the life bar is empty, you have lost a Fight Mode game. The loser of the game will be attacked by a Death Mode obstacle after the final whistle. There are three bonus games. The bonus games are: throwing basket balls into a toilet (the toilet elevates each time you manage to throw a basket ball in it), hit the UFO with spike balls (there are four zones to hit it: top right, top left, bottom right, and bottom left. It stays still all throughout the bonus game), and hit the balls with a baseball bat (12). If you complete those bonus games without any mistakes, you get three characters which are Senegal, Bolivia and Silicon Valley. Your Character and your first opponents will have 100 HP, when you finish the minigames, the Opponents will recieve a liitle buff (From 100 to 110 and 120 for normal enemies). The Bosses are Philippines (130 HP), Senegal (140 HP), Bolivia (150 HP) and finally Silicon Valley (180 HP). Progress There are 2 opponent characters rankings: The first 8 ones (They can be opponents from South Korea to Mongolia) and the bosses (Philippines, Senegal, Bolivia, Silicon Valley). After beating the first 3 characters, you will face the toilet bonus game. After beating other 3, you will face the UFO bonus game. In case you defeat the first eight, three new countries will appear (except Silicon Valley) and before facing Philippines, you will go to the baseball bonus game. And, after the bosses, Silicon Valley is the next one to defeat. In case you beat him, you will get 50,000 Points, get a Pet and choose a Headball. Points You get 100 points for every goal you scored. And 10 points for every HP remaining and if 100, you get 2000 points. Those points are added and that's the final reward every match. If you KO your opponent with a goal, that goal will NOT give you 100 points because the goal isn't added to your score. At the end of the mode you get 50.000 points, a new pet and a chance to get a random prize (points, Costumes, characters and Bodies) from a head ball. Tips & Tricks There are some characters recommended to make your opponent lose HP fast, such as Ecuador, Pluto, and Hong Kong. Explode near your opponent with Ecuador's power button effect and subsequently use your air shot. It is also recommended to use his counter attack when you get the chance. As for Pluto, it is known that his power button effect can heavily damage the opponent. His actual power shot (use his air shot preferably) doesn't cause a lot of damage though, but it may score. As for Hong Kong, use his nunchucks to completely devastate your opponent and then use his air shot to score the goal and molest him even more. Other good choices are Serbia and India. When the guy with blue hair throws an object on the field and it doesn't land on any player, dash towards it, as it may cause the object to hit the opponent and make him lose HP. It is also recommended to use a Pet in Fight Mode. It is also recommended to wear a costume, like the Laser Costume or the Gatling Gun Costume. But we have kept the best way for the end, which is, using preferably India or another character with a damaging power button effect, jump over your opponent (a high jump is required for this), push him to your goal, wait for your power shot to get ready (you can speed up the process by wearing a costume) and use your power button effect to make your opponent lose HP time after time. Category:Game Modes Category:Inbuilding Pages Category:6.0 Updates